


Broken Wings

by hito_ritabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confession, Crush, Dentist, M/M, Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man's crush on his dentist overflows into asking him on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

It was at that time, when I first saw his eyes, that I knew I'd never be the same ever again.  
  
His hair was a deep black, such as the sky was with the stars floating in it. His smooth flesh was the color of the sand at the beach in the northwest, clearly a light white with a golden tint. His lips were a very dull dusty pink like a sakura blossom, so much that their shade didn't pop from his skin, but blended smoothly. His black haired eyebrows and lashes were luxorious, and beautiful; They had a natural lined look about him that resembled the Egyptian's eyeliner they wore.  
  
But his eyes. Deep around the edges of his iris was a blue shade that was rare on our mother earth- a blue only found in the far out reaches of the ocean, or in the center of the sky when you lay on the grassy fields and look up. That blue then turned to turquoise and teal and then stopped as it barely turned a forest green right at the edges of his pupil.  
  
Oh, were they beautiful eyes. I could get lost staring at those eyes for hours. And I did that day.  
  
You see, Kai was a dentist.  
  
Therefore when you're subject to your teeth procedures, as we all should be regularily, you get to stare up into the eyes of the person working on you.  
  
That hot summer day I had lucked out.  
  
I came in early for my cleaning and the woman who usually performs on me was sick and couldn't come in. Kai was there though, and he had first studied to clean teeth - a special set of classes and degrees were needed for that.  
  
For a good hour I was able to stare up into his beautiful eyes and get lost in the oceans and forests.  
  
"How's that feel," Kai asked once he was done polishing.  
  
Like we all do, I ran my tongue over my teeth a couple times and tried to adjust the feeling of my mouth with the lack of saliva and how my jaw had been.  
  
"Smooth."  
  
"Hurt anywhere?"  
  
"My gums a bit." I said after a second to consider if the slight uncomfortableness stinging through my gums was worth telling.  
  
"Ok, I'll see. Open, please."  
  
Who wouldn't comply with such a simple command and with only pure intentions in Kai's mind? My mouth opened so easily.  
  
I was so smitten by this man.  
  
While Kai inspected my gums all around with his tools, I stared up into eyes and lost myself in the forest of thoughts.  
  
Several of which, I recall, were about how odd it'd be for me to confess my love to him. We were old college roommates and hadn't really spoken much in the last year since our final graduation. Another thought was how very...conservative I remembed Kai to be, not with politics. With that he was very liberal. No, it was about his sexuality. For he was fine gentleman, and I was a for-lack-of-a-better-term street punk who'd gone to college to learn about archaeology.  
  
"Marl." Kai said. Apparently I had been so lost in thoughts that I had missed his follow-up question.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said your gums are fine. A good rinse is all they need." He said with a smile and sat back. He moved back the light, like they always do, and began the routine to move the chair back to normal.  
  
I had a moment of idiocy. We all do at some point in our life.  
  
I grabbed Kai's sleeve with my right arm to hold him near. "I like you." is what I said.  
  
He stared at me, adjusting off the magnifying glasses used to inspect my mouth a moment before. "I see." He said, just to answer. "In what manner?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He leaned over to my ear and whispered smoothly. "As a friend, or something else?"  
  
I couldn't even fit both words out of my throat, though I tried. All that ended up coming out of my red cheeked face and nervous lips was "Else."  
  
He smiled again and straightened up, "We should have a drink sometime then." And then he walked away, "I'll tell Bekka to make your next appointment."  
  
I remember I was in shock. I stared for a few minutes, then I got up and went to the desk. Outside the office next to my car, I stared at the card. The date on it was normal- set six months ahead. But written in Kai's very small chicken scratch handwriting was another date and a few words.  
  
"Starbucks 7p Tonight"  
  
I was in such shock that I drove all the way back to my apartment, and was back sitting on my leather loveseat before the small writing actually had computed through my mind.  
  
I let out a scream of pure <i>eudaimonia</i>.  
  
My shy angelic nature, commonly called by my friends as the "broken winged angel", was finally a good thing for me.  
  
In that single moment of idiocy and so few words, Kai and I had connected on a level far greater than any I would come to know. It would only be paralleled by the moments when our bodies touched and as our skin would kiss each other with brushes and rubs, our minds would link once again as they had on that day for so few seconds. The only moments that would ever be higher would be the sweet moments out of sex when he would say something sweet that would pierce me down to the core of my spine and a shiver would erupt from my every nerve and my brain would go into meltdown mode.  
  
Oh Kai. He has let me fly. Even with broken wings, for no human is perfect. If he/she were, they would never find the bliss of love. No human alone is perfect, but with their mate whom which can make them so smitten in a single split second, that is when perfection is reached.  
  
And no other.


End file.
